


Monsoon

by lferion



Category: Original Work, Westria Series - Diana Paxson
Genre: Aztlan, Desert, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-07
Updated: 2006-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion





	Monsoon

Spines reach for heavy air  
Pregnant, dark clouds bruise the sky  
Monsoon rains arrive


End file.
